


Follow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Follow

Clint is her mentor.

And she'll follow him anywhere.

She liked him before she even met him.

She thought he was unique.

She helps him with his self confidence.

He helps her with her life.

He is her support.

Kate will follow him,

To the end of the world.

Because without him,

She is incomplete.

He is her light,

In the darkness.

And he has always been her inspiration,

To become a hero.

To save the world.


End file.
